Verletzt Hochzeit
by Akacchin
Summary: Bukan ini pernikahan yang ia harapkan, walaupun ia berhasil menikah dengan orang yang dicintainya./ Warn: Typo, 2nd POV, Hinata centric, Canon


_**Disclaimer:** This story is based on characters_ created and owned _by **Masashi Kishimoto**_. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.__

__.__

__OneShot Stories:__

NaruHina

.

V**e**rl**e**tzt H**o**chz**ei**t © **MocchiBear**

* * *

><p>"Selamat siang, Hinata-sama."<p>

"Siang, Hinata-sama."

Kau tersenyum membalas sapaan penduduk yang berjalan berpapasan denganmu. Entah sejak kapan mereka memanggilmu seformal ini.

"Ah, selamat siang, Uzumaki-sama."

Kau tertegun sesaat ketika mendengar sapaan panggilan lain ditunjukkan untukmu. Namun kau langsung tersenyum dan mengangguk ketika salah seorang penduduk berambut coklat membungkuk sebentar kemudian melewatimu.

Kau ingat panggilan formal itu mulai merekat di dirimu sejak kau menikah dengan_nya_. Menikah dengan orang yang merebut perhatianmu sejak pertama kali bertemu.

Kau menghela napas pelan, kemudian menatap Hokage tower dan patung-patung ukiran wajah para Hokage di sana.

Benar. Mereka memanggilmu dengan panggilan itu sejak kau menikah dengan ninja nomor satu di Konoha. Sang Hokage keenam yang wajahnya terpahat sempurna di dinding batu, bersama dengan para Hokage sebelumnya. Ya, kau menikah dengan _Rokudaime-sama_, yang merupakan orang yang kau cintai. Uzumaki Naruto.

Kau tersenyum perih saat mengingatnya. Mengingat pernikahan kalian yang sering kau impikan sejak kecil. Pernikahan yang seharusnya membuatmu bahagia. Namun nyatanya tidak. Pernikahan ini sama sekali bukan yang kau harapkan.

Kau menggeleng pelan, kemudian memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah kalian berdua. Dimana ia sudah menunggumu.

"Sudah pulang, Hinata-_chan_?"

Kau tersenyum saat mendengar ia menyapamu dengan senyum lebar yang biasanya. Senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khas seorang Uzumaki Naruto. Senyum yang bisa membuat hati seorang Hyuuga Hinata tertambat padanya.

"Sudah. Naruto_-kun_ juga sudah pulang dari tugas?"

Basa-basi. Itulah yang sering kalian lakukan agar hubungan kalian tidak kaku.

Kau melihat ia mengangguk dan berjalan ke arahmu. Mengacak-ngacak helai kebiruan yang membuat jantungmu berdegup, dan pipi putihmu merona merah. Ia tertawa melihatnya.

"Sudah. Untuk tugas hari ini sudah selesai. Banyak sekali laporan misi yang datang kepadaku. Oh, ya, hari ini kau memasak apa Hinata_-chan_?"

"Ramen spesial."

Kau tersenyum ketika melihat raut kekanakan bertengger di wajah suamimu. Selalu berhasil membuatmu tertawa kecil. Melupakan sejenak rasa sakit yang kau rasakan setiap harinya.

"Kau memang istri pengertian, Hinata_-chan_." Ia tersenyum. Kau tidak mengerti arti senyuman itu. Senyuman yang meski ditunjukkan beberapa kali namun kau tetap tidak tahu arti di baliknya. "Seharusnya.. Kau menikah dengan orang yang pantas mencintaimu. Bukan denganku."

Mendengar itu, kau pun tersenyum sedih.

* * *

><p>"Aku mencintaimu."<p>

Kau mengucapkan kata-kata itu dengan lancar. Tak ada nada gugup tersimpan di dalamnya. Kalimat yang sering kau ucapkan sejak empat bulan lalu. Kepada orang yang kau cintai.

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu ketika ia tertawa pelan.

"Aku juga menyukaimu." Dan sama seperti empat bulan lalu. Setiap kalimatmu itu hanya di balas dengan kalimat yang sama olehnya. Satu kalimat yang berhasil membuat hatimu kecewa, berulang kali. Kau tidak mengharapkan jawaban itu. Yang kau harapkan hanya jawaban yang membalas perasaanmu. Perasaan yang sama yang kau rasakan terhadapnya. Dan kau juga tahu bahwa perasaan itu adalah hal yang tabu baginya.

Kau tersenyum pahit.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku."

Kau meringis saat sederet kata itu keluar dari bibirmu. Sederet kata yang merupakan fakta dalam hubungan kalian. Kau tahu selama ini ia tidak mencintaimu. Hanya sebatas rasa suka terhadap teman yang ia rasakan.

Ia terdiam mendengar kalimatmu. Namun, senyum tipis terulas di wajah kecokelatan setelahnya.

"Apa yang kau sukai dariku, Hinata_-chan_? Kenapa kau bisa mencintaiku?"

Kau terkesiap mendengar pertanyaannya. Tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menanyakan pertanyaan itu kepadamu kali ini. Kau terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab dengan ragu-ragu.

"A-aku menyukai se-senyumanmu." Kau mengutuk dirimu saat kebiasaan lamamu keluar. Entah kenapa sekarang kau merasa gugup, tapi kau tetap melanjutkan, "aku juga menyukai tekadmu, sifat pantang menyerah, dan.. ketulusanmu," kau mengakhirinya dengan nada pelan.

Kau ingat saat itu kau sedang menghadiri pertemuan keluarga Hyuuga. Kau mendengar suara teriakan dari arah belakangmu, dan kau melihat ia dari balik kaki panjang ayahmu. Ia, Uzumaki Naruto, dengan sorot mata safirnya yang tegas, melawan pandangan merendahkan dari orang-orang sekitarnya.

Kau tercengang melihatnya saat itu. bagaimana seorang anak kecil mampu melawan pandangan orang-orang desa yang mengucilkannya. Dan semenjak itu kau semakin terkagum hingga timbul perasaan yang kau yakini adalah cinta ketika terus memerhatikan ia.

"Jika itu yang kau sukai dariku," kau tersentak dari lamunanmu begitu mendengar suaranya. Matamu melihat ia dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat orang merasa damai. "Itu bukan cinta, Hinata. Itu hanya sekedar perasaan kagum."

Terhenyak.

Kau mengerjapkan matamu, tidak menyangka ia akan berbicara seperti itu. Tidak, itu bukan perasaan kagum, tapi itu adalah cinta. Kau percaya itu.

"Tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Naruto_-kun_." Kau terus memaksa ia mengerti akan perasaanmu. Dan kau merasa hatimu terasa sakit saat ia tersenyum sendu, kepadamu.

"Maaf, Hinata. Aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintai Sa—" ia tidak melanjutkan ucapannya ketika melihatmu memalingkan wajahmu darinya. Kau merasakan tepukan di pucuk kepalamu. Kau mendongak dan melihat ia menatapmu dengan senyuman lembut. "Tidurlah. Hari sudah gelap."

Kau mengangguk dan berjalan ke arah tempat tidurmu. Kau meringis dalam hati. Tempat tidurmu, bukan tempat tidur kalian. Meski sudah menikah, ia belum pernah menyentuhmu. Bahkan, tempat tidurmu terpisah oleh dinding dingin, seakan dinding itu adalah batasan yang tidak mampu untuk kau raih hatinya.

Ia menutup pintu kamarmu pelan sebelum mematikan lampu. Di saat kau memejamkan matamu, kau mendengar ia berbisik lirih.

_"Maafkan aku, Hinata."_

* * *

><p>Kau membuka matamu saat sinar-sinar kecil menerpa wajahmu; masuk melalui celah-celah ventilasi jendela yang ada di kamarmu. Kau memegang kepalamu yang terasa pening, dan menoleh ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di sana. Pukul delapan pagi. Kau bangun dan melangkah masuk ke arah kamarnya. Kau menemukan tempat tidurnya kosong, bahkan di semua ruangan yang ada di rumah kalian. Ia telah pergi. Kau mendesah pelan, dan meringis dalam hati.<p>

Seperti biasanya, ia akan pergi bekerja pagi-pagi sekali tanpa membangunkanmu. Terkadang kau merasa bahwa kau tidak menjadi istri yang baik baginya. Kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuatkan bekal untuknya, karena kau tahu bahwa ia tidak akan sempat makan siang di luar.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan bekal untuknya, kau bergegas pergi ke Hokage tower, di mana suamimu sedang bekerja di sana. Di sepanjang perjalanan kau mengangguk dan tersenyum kepada orang-orang yang menyapamu dengan panggilan formal. Padahal, sebelum kau menikah dengannya, kau tidak pernah disapa oleh mereka.

Kau menghela napas dan melanjutkan perjalananmu. Namun kau berhenti saat mendengar suara yang sangat kau kenal dari dalam ruang kantor Hokage.

"Teme! Jangan ambil makananku! Padahal makanan itu sudah susah-susah di buatkan Sakura-_chan_ untukku."

Kau mendengar teriakan keluhan suamimu dari dalam. Tapi kau juga merasakan nada keceriaan di dalam suaranya tadi. Tanpa sadar, kau mengeratkan genggamanmu kepada rantang yang kau bawa. Selama ini ia tidak pernah terdengar ceria seperti itu. Nada ceria yang sangat tulus yang berhasil membuatmu semakin jatuh cinta kepadanya, sejak dulu. Kau memutuskan untuk tidak masuk ke dalam ruangannya dan hanya berdiri di samping pintu, sampai seorang wanita cantik menemukanmu di sana.

"Lho? Hinata? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Kau terkejut dan langsung mendongak ke arah sang Pemilik suara. Di sana berdiri seorang asisten hokage yang tengah tersenyum kepadamu. Kau membalas senyumnya dengan senyum kaku.

"Ah, eh, tidak ada, Sakura_-chan_. Tadinya aku ingin membawakan be-bekal ini untuk Na-Naruto_-kun_. Ta-tapi sepertinya Na-Naruto-kun sudah makan."

Ia tersenyum mendengar jawabanmu, lalu menarikmu menuju ke dalam ruangan hokage. Kau terkejut, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Di dalam kau melihat tawa renyah suamimu. Hal yang tidak pernah dilakukan lagi di hadapanmu, semenjak ia menikah denganmu.

"Naruto, lihat! Istrimu membawa bekal makanan untukmu."

Kau melihat ia terkejut dan menatap kalian. Tawa renyahnya sudah hilang, berganti dengan senyum yang lagi-lagi kau tidak tahu arti di dalamnya. Kau juga melihat seorang kapten ANBU berada di sampingnya. Kau tahu bahwa ANBU itu adalah teman seteamnya waktu dulu. Kau dapat merasakan tatapan _onyx _ANBU itu kepadamu, membuat kau merasa tidak nyaman di sini.

"Ah, Hinata_-chan_. Kau tidak perlu repot-repot membawakan bekal untukku. Sakura_-chan_ dan Teme sudah membuatkan makanan untukku."

Lagi-lagi kau mempererat genggamanmu kepada pegangan rantang, dan memaksakan senyum untuknya. Kau berharap senyummu kelihatan normal di depan mereka. "Ah, begitu, ya? Go-gomen kalau aku mengganggu pekerjaan kalian."

Kau melihat Sakura menjitak kepala suamimu dengan lumayan keras, lalu menatapmu dengan senyum minta maaf. "Ah, maafkan aku, Hinata-chan. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau akan membawa bekal untuknya, jadi aku membuatkan bekal untuk Naruto. Soalnya dari kemarin dia terus mengeluh lapar sepanjang hari. Jadi aku dan Sasuke berinisiatif membuatkan bekal untuknya." Ia mengerling ke arah sang Kapten ANBU yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya.

Kau terkejut ketika mendengar pernyataaan dari Sakura. Wanita cantik itu kembali menatap suamimu yang sedang meringis kesakitan dengan kedua tangan yang masih mengelus kepalanya. "Naruto, kau harus menerima bekal Hinata. Kasihan 'kan dia sudah capek-capek membuatkan bekal untukmu tapi tidak dimakan."

Kau berusaha memaksakan senyum kepada mereka, seraya berkata, "tidak apa-apa kok, Sakura_-chan_. Aku bisa memakannya sendiri."

"Tidak, Hinata!" Ia menjawab tegas, dan menatap sang Hokage dengan pandangan tajam. "Naruto pasti akan memakan bekalmu, _kok_. Kau sangat perhatian sekali, Hinata_-chan_. Beruntung sekali Naruto mempunyai istri sepertimu."

Kau tersenyum pahit saat mendengar kata-katanya. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan kalian. Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu, berusaha menahan tangismu yang kau rasa siap akan keluar. Sang Hokage memalingkan kepalanya hingga kau tidak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. "Hinata, kau taruh saja bekalmu di atas mejaku. Nanti aku pasti akan memakannya."

Wanita bersurai merah jambu itu tersenyum. Kau berjalan ke arah mejanya dan meletakkan rantang yang kau bawa di atas sana. Setelah membungkukkan badan sebentar, kau langsung melesat pergi, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dari kedua _lavender_mu.

* * *

><p>Malam hari kau lewatkan dengan duduk di dekat pintu rumah kalian. Sesekali matamu melirik ke arah jam dindinding. Kau semakin gelisah saat jarum jam mulai menunjuk angka satu, sementara suamimu masih belum pulang. Kau sudah mencoba ke ruangan kerjanya tadi dan mendapati bahwa ia tidak ada di sana. Seseorang memberitahumu bahwa ia sedang minum-minum bersama anggota teamnya; Sakura, Sai, Kakashi<em>-sensei<em>, dan Sasuke.

Kau terlonjak sedikit saat mendengar pintu rumahmu diketuk, dan langsung membukanya. Kau melihat suamimu sedang dipapah oleh sang Kapten ANBU.

"Ah, maaf merepotkanmu, Uchiha_-san_." Kau membungkuk sekilas dan tersenyum kepadanya. Sang Kapten ANBU hanya memasang raut datar di wajahnya yang tidak tertutupi topeng; tidak membalas senyummu.

Kau tersenyum gugup, buru-buru menarik lengan suamimu yang tengah mabuk, dan melingkarkankan sebelah lengannya ke lehermu. " Terimakasih sudah mengantar Naruto_-kun_ sampai ke rumah."

Sang Uchiha hanya mengangguk sekilas. Tatapan _onyx_nya membuat kau ingin cepat-cepat berbalik dan menutup pintu. "Sekali lagi te-terimakasih. Se-selamat malam, U-Uchiha_-san_."

"Hn." Dengan itu, sang Uchiha pun berbalik dan menghilang dalam sekejap setelah bunyi _poof_ pelan terdengar.

Kau menghela napas, menutup pintu dan berbalik sambil memapah suamimu ke tempat tidurnya. Kau masih menatapnya yang kini tengah berbaring di kasur. Matanya yang setengah terpejam, kulit kecoklatannya, bibirnya yang kemerahan—kau terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Kau mengelus bibir itu dengan pelan. Tiba-tiba kau merasakan dorongan untuk merasakan bagaimana lembutnya bibirnya itu. Kau meneguk ludah, dan menggeleng pelan.

Satu mili sebelum bibirmu menyentuh kedua belah daging tipis itu, kau mendengar samar-samar suamimu berucap dalam tidurnya. "Sa—" kau buru-buru menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibirnya sambil memejamkan mata sebelum ia sempat melanjutkan nama _dia_ secara lengkap. Kau mengernyit ketika merasakan rasa asin terkecap di lidahmu, dan dengan cepat melepaskan bibirmudarinya. Kau terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa rasa asin itu adalah air mata yang tanpa sadar kau keluarkan. Kau menyentuh pipinya yang berhiaskan tiga pasing garis halus dengan lembut, sambil mengusap air matamu dengan tanganmu yang satunya. Kau tersenyum melihat mata birunya yang terpejam.

Kau kemudian bangkit, dan mengecup dahi suamimu dengan lembut. Kau tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum pintu kamarnya tertutup. "Selamat tidur, Naruto_-kun_," ucapmu pelan.

Kau mendengar ia bergumam pelan. "Selamat tidur, Sa—"

Dan kau memejamkan matamu erat, sambil menutup pintu kamarnya dengan bergetar, saat ia menyebut nama orang itu. Orang yang sejak dulu telah menempati posisi penting di hatinya, tidak membiarkan sedikitpun ruang untuk kau singgahi di sana. Orang yang selama ini ia kejar mati-matian.

—_suke."_

* * *

><p>Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya saat dimana kau menatap bulan di atap rumahmu. Kau memandang sang Dewi malam yang tengah bersinar di atas langit hitam memikat, kali ini tidak ada satu pun bintang yang menemaninya. Seperti sebelumnya kau menangis dalam diam. Seperti sebelumnya kau terus mengutuk takdir yang seakan mempermainkanmu.<p>

Kau mengerti. Kau sangat mengerti pernikahan ini hanyalah kedok belaka. Kau tahu ia mencintai sahabatnya. Sahabat yang bahkan tidak akan pernah ia dapatkan dalam mengejar impiannya. Penduduk Konoha tidak mungkin menyukai bila sang Hokage mereka menikah dengan seorang laki-laki. Di tambah dengan impian sang Sahabat yang ingin membangun klan Uchiha kembali. Maka mereka menjalani kehidupan masing-masing, walau harus mengorbankan perasaan keduanya.

Entah kau harus menyalahkan kepada siapa atas semua ini. Apakah suamimu? Apakah kepada sang penguasa takdir? Kau tidak tahu.

Kau membenci ini.

Bukan. Bukan dirinya yang kau benci.  
>Kau tidak membeci tatapan ramahnya kepada semua orang.<br>Kau tidak membeci tawanya yang penuh keceriaan.  
>Kau tidak membeci senyuman yang selalu menghangatkan hatimu.<br>Kau tidak membeci itu semua.

Tapi kau membenci, kenyataan bahwa—

.

—_kau sangat mencintainya_

* * *

><p><em>V<strong>e<strong>rl**e**tzt H**o**chz**ei**t—_最後に

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya fic ini sudah dibuat dari liman bulan lalu. Namun karena ini fic pertama straight saya yang ironisnya langsung bergenre hurt, maka saya ragu-ragu mempublishnya. Alhasil, fic ini terlantarkan begitu saja dan saya malah membuat fic-fic baru.. #orz<p>

Oke, **review** _for appreciation.. ^^_


End file.
